Vandalism, i.e. the willful partial or complete destruction of public or private property, is, it would seem, an increasing problem in industrial countries, or is at least increasingly reported by information media (newspapers, television news broadcasts, . . .). More specifically, the recently unveiled data for yearly reparation costs of public school equipment, particularly personal lockers for high-school students in Canada, indicate that large amounts of money are involved, and provides a troubling insight of the violence developed by adolescents. For instance, in one very large high-school public institution in downtown Montreal, yearly repair costs for personal lockers alone have been reported to be in excess of half a million dollars.
It is believed that part of the problem associated with vandalism is linked to the easinees in obtaining the satisfaction of seeing the object sustaining the physical abuse rapidly destroyed. Indeed, psychology would show that physical abuse on public property provides an outlet for aggressive tendencies of adolescent youths, and a feeling of "success" or great satisfaction comes from becoming aware of the physical strength by the youth through deformation of the structure of the lockers.
To the inventor's knowledge, no significant attempt has been made by closet manufacturers to mass-produce a low-cost yet significantly reinforced locker, specifically for high-school use. Should there be lockers of stronger construction in schools it would be much harder for the students to poke or deform same and thus, a reduced level of satisfaction would result.
However, the urge to vandalize property would not disappear, it would only be shifted elsewhere. Of course, the basic problem remains at a psychological level, since the physical violence is only a symptom of a condition. Unfortunately, further elaboration of these considerations goes beyond the scope of the present invention.